Obelisk the Tormentor
|phon = Oberisuku no Kyoshinhei |trans = Giant God Soldier of Obelisk |it_anime_name = Obelisco del Tiranno |manganame = The God of Obelisk |image = ObelisktheTormentor-LC01-EN-UR-LE.png |attribute = Divine |type = Divine-Beast |level = 10 |atk = 4000 |def = 4000 |lore = The descent of this mighty creature shall be heralded by burning winds and twisted land. And with the coming of this horror, those who draw breath shall know the true meaning of eternal slumber. |frlore = La descente de cette puissante créature sera annoncée par des vents brûlants et une terre dévastée. Et avec la venue de cette horreur, ceux qui tirent l'haleine connaitront le vrai sens du sommeil éternel. |delore=Die Ankunft dieser mächtigen Kreatur wird durch brennende Winde und bebende Erde eingeläutet. Wenn dieser Horror erscheint, werden alle atmenden Wesen die wahre Bedeutung von ewigem Schlaf erfahren. |itlore = L'ascesa di questa possente creatura è annunciata da venti brucianti e terre distrutte. E con l'arrivo di questo orrore, coloro che trattengono il fiato conoscono il vero significato del sonno eterno. |ptlore = A descida desta criatura poderosa será anunciada por ventos ardentes, fazendo a terra tremer. E com a vinda deste horror, todo o ser vivente saberá o verdadeiro significado do sono eterno. |splore =El descenso de esta criatura poderosa será anunciada por el viento ardiente y tierras torcidas. Y con la llegada de este horror, aquellos que respiráis sabréis el verdadero significado del sueño eterno. |jplore = その者、降臨せしむれば、灼熱の疾風大地に吹き荒れ、生きとし生ける者すべて屍とならん。 |krlore = 그분이 왕림하시면 작열하는 질풍이 대지에 몰아치고, 살아있는 모든 것들은 전부 주검이 될지어다. |mangalore = The player shall sacrifice two bodies to the God of Obelisk. The opponent shall be damaged. And the monsters on the field shall be destroyed. |jpmangalore = Ｔｈe ｐｌａｙｅｒ ｓｈａｌｌ ｓａｃｒｉｆｉｃｅ ｔｗｏ ｂｏｄｉｅｓ ｔｏ ｔｈｅ Ｇｏｄ ｏｆ Ｏｂｅｌｉｓｋ．Ｔｈｅ ｏｐｐｏｎｅｎｔ ｓｈａｌｌ ｂｅ ｄａｍａｇｅｄ. Ａｎｄ ｔｈｅ ｍｏｎｓｔｅｒｓ ｏｎ ｔｈｅ ｆｉｅｌｄ ｓｈａｌｌ ｂｅ ｄｅｓｔｒｏｙｅｄ. |tsclore = A monster that can wipe out all monsters on the foe's field. At the same time, it hits the foe with 4,000LP worth of damage. |ntrlore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the Field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps or Monsters that designate a target. By offering 2 Monsters on your Field as Tributes, all Monsters on your opponent's Field are destroyed. |gx04lore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps or Monsters that designate a target. By offering 2 Monsters on your Field as Tributes, all Monsters on your opponent's Field are destroyed. |rodlore= A monster that can wipe out all monsters on the foe's field. At the same time, it hits the foe with 4,000LP worth of damage. |wc07lore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the Field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps or Monsters that designate a target. By offering 2 Monsters on your Field as Tributes, all Monsters on your opponent's Field are destroyed. |wc08lore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the Field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps or Monsters that designate a target. By offering 2 Monsters on your Field as Tributes, all Monsters on your opponent's Field are destroyed. |wc09lore= You must Tribute 3 monsters you control to Normal Summon this card. The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. When this card is Normal Summoned, a Spell, Trap or Effect Monster Card cannot be activated. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of a Spell, Trap or Effect Monster. If this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. You can Tribute 2 monsters to destroy all monsters your opponent controls. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated. |en_sets = |na_sets = |de_sets = |it_sets = |jp_sets = |ae_sets = |kr_sets = |gx03_sets = Other Cards |gx04_sets = UMD Recognition (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force) |gx06_sets = UMD Recognition' ''(Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2) |ntr_sets = Other Cards |wc08_sets = Card Downloads (20th July 2008) |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light |anime_dm = 052, 054, 060, 062, 065, 068, 073, 074, 081, 085, 086, 093, 094, 097, 122, 123, 129, 130, 131, 132, 133, 135, 136, 138, 139, 140, 141, 142, 144, 145, 146, 147, 148, 154, 174, 180, 182, 183, 185, 196, 199, 200, 201, 216, 219, 221, 222, 223 |anime_gx = 015, 018, 085, 179 |anime_5d = 121 |manga_d = 089, 211, 212 |manga_r = 002, 010, 042, 043, SP1 |anime_mov = Present |archetype1 = Egyptian God |archrelated1 = Duel winner |lefttext = This card cannot be used in a Duel. |adv = Illegal |ntrstatus = Forbidden |gx03status = Forbidden |wc08status = Limited |tscdc = 0 |tscnumber = 832 |tfknumber = 174 }}